Lucky Tears Before Love
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: Minami invites Yutaka for a sleep over, what happens when Yutaka admits she has feelings for her? Yutaka x Minami, Yuri.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own_ Lucky Star _or any companies associated with it.

_**Story Genre: **_Yuri, Yutaka x Minami

_**Story Summary: **_Minami invites Yutaka over to her house to sleep over, but what happens when Yutaka suddenly confesses to Minami?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Tears, Before Love.<strong>

As the school bell rang signaling the beginning of homeroom, Yutaka Kobayakawa took her seat next to her taller friend, Minami Iwasaki. Both girls smiled at each other, which caused each other to blush slightly, and greeted each other like normal. As the teacher walked in and began role call, Minami passed Yutaka a note, it read:

_Yutaka,_

_Do you want to come sleep-over at my house after school Friday?_

_~Minami_

Yutaka smiled and wrote her a note back. "Sure Minami-chan, I would love to :)". When Minami had received the note and read it, a slight blush crept across her face, mostly because Yutaka had dotted her i's with hearts. The class resumed and the day went by rather quickly, as did the rest of the week. Suddenly It was Thursday night and Yutaka was watching television with her older cousin, Konata Izumi.

"U-um, i'm going to Minami-chan's house after school tomorrow." Yutaka said embarrassingly, trying to break the silence. Konata looked over with some food of some sort in her mouth and tried to reply but didn't sound very clear. Yutaka just looked at her with a confused look on her face, which caused Konata to just finish eating her food before saying:

"Oh, so you're going to meet her parents to ask their permission to date her, right?", Konata said with a slight grin on her face, hoping to get the embarrassed reaction she was hoping for from Yutaka.

"N-no of course not! Minami-chan and I are just friends!", Yutaka smiled and hung her head, "That's right … just friends." Konata could see the sadness in Yutaka's eyes and expression, and decided it best to stop teasing her and to be serious for once.

"Yutaka … you like Minami more than as a friend, don't you?" Konata was hoping she didn't upset Yutaka more with that line, thankfully it seemed to snap Yutaka out of her sad look and instead look at Konata with teary eyes and nod slightly. Konata smiled and put a hand on Yutaka's head.

"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with that, besides i'm sure if you tell her how you feel she will be happy. After all she might like you the same way."

"B-but what if she doesn't? She might ignore me after that and stop being my friend..." Yutaka looked down again, trying not to cry.

"And if she does ..." Konata added, "Then you two will make a super cute couple, all you need to do is walk up to her and tell her that you like her more than a friend." Yutaka looked back at Konata with a deep crimson colored blush all across her face.

"It isn't that easy! I can't just walk up to her and say that ..."

"Sure you can!", Konata gave her a reassuring thumbs up before adding in, "besides, i'm positive she likes you too. I see the way she constantly looks at you and blushes whenever you say her name."

"R-really?" Yutaka looked at Konata with tear filled eyes, which made Konata jealous. "_Dammit, why can't I be as cute as her or Yuki-chan? It just isn't fair."_ While Konata was busy ranting in her head about her lack of moe traits, Yutaka was deciding how and when she was going to confess to Minami.

"When do you think I should tell her?" Yutaka asked, Konata snapped back into reality and started thinking about it. Yutaka and Minami rarely see each other outside of school, sure they see each other when they go to festivals, but they are usually surrounded by friends so they don't really get any alone time. Suddenly she got a brilliant idea, causing a slight glimmer to appear in her eye.

"I've got it! What about tomorrow when you go to her house? You two will be all alone, and it's the perfect set-up!" Two young girls, all alone in a bedroom at night … who knows what could happen?"

"W-what are you talking about! Nothing is going to happen! I'm just going to tell her I like her as more than a friend … and ..."

"And … then you kiss!" Konata was having too much fun poking fun at her younger cousin, who was obviously not enjoying the torment. Yutaka just sat there pouting, making Konata even more jealous of her cute-ness.

"Anyways, Yutaka, do your best! And remember, even if she doesn't like you back, you two can still be friends."

"Yeah! Just like you and Miyuki-senpai." Yutaka realized she made a mistake when Konata suddenly started sulking in the corner. She forgot Konata had confessed her love for Miyuki a week ago, only to be rejected because Miyuki didn't like her the same way.

"U-um, are you alright?" Konata said nothing in response, but instead continued mumbling something Yutaka couldn't quite understand. She guessed it was something along the lines of "Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan..." over and over. She decided to leave her alone and head to bed for now, after all, she's going to have a big day ahead of her tomorrow.

As she was lying in bed, about to drift off into dream world, she thought about her confessing to Minami and what their lives would be like if Minami returned those feelings to Yutaka. Yutaka decided it best not to get her hopes up, and just get a good nights sleep.

"Tomorrow is the day … wait for me, Minami-chan ..."

_**The Next Day: After School**_

Yutaka waited outside the school for Minami, who had to get something out of her locker. She was trying to keep herself motivated to still confess. Yutaka knew she had to do it today or not at all, but she was still pretty nervous, she couldn't focus in school all day and even ran into a couple of people when she was walking in the hallway.

"Ohhh, why does this have to be so difficult?" Yutaka whined, not knowing Minami was standing right behind her.

"Why does what have to be so difficult?", Minami asked, causing Yutaka to jump a bit from shock and embarrassment.

"N-nothing! I was just thinking about, um ... school, that's right, school! Haha ..." Yutaka tried to avoid looking at Minami's eyes, to avoid further embarrassment.

"A-alright, well shall we go?" Yutaka nodded and the two began walking to Minami's house. When they finally got there, Yutaka continued keeping herself mentally motivated. Reassuring herself that everything would be okay, they entered the house, Yutaka said hi to Cherry, and they headed up to Minami's room.

"Wait here, i'll go get us some drinks." Minami said before leaving room, leaving Yutaka to sit there blushing and thinking to herself, "_I guess today is the day, huh? I hope everything goes well... wait, of course it will! I just gotta think positive."_

Minami came back holding two drinks, and gave one to Yutaka. The two sat and sipped from their cups for a minute, neither of them saying anything, but instead just occasionally looking at the other and blushing. Finally Minami set her cup down and spoke up.

"If you want, we can go downstairs and watch a movie or something?"

"S-Sure, if that's what you want to do..." Neither of them were really sure what to do or say, since they hadn't been alone with each other before, at least not for a long period of time. The two walked downstairs and popped in a movie, some cheesy romance film, which only made the two feel more awkward throughout the movie. Yutaka was blushing throughout the entire thing, mostly because she was sitting so close to Minami, even though Minami herself didn't seem too phased by it. The movie ended a couple hours later and Yutaka suggested they watch a different movie, Minami agreed and let her pick out a random one. Minami worried about her movie choice when she held it up to show her, but she decided not to say anything since it was Yutaka's choice.

Throughout the movie Yutaka was sobbing and holding her face in her hands, too scared to look at the television. Minami knew she should have said something, "_I probably should have told her it was a horror movie..." _she thought to herself, and placed a hand on Yutaka's shoulder, which made her jump into Minami's arms. She held Yutaka until the movie ended, and kept holding her afterwards.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Yutaka..."

"I-it's fine, Minami-chan, i'm just glad you were here..." Yutaka tried to stop sobbing, and then smiled at her comforting friend. Minami blushed and smiled back as she kept hugging Yutaka.

"I-It's getting late, we should probably get some sleep ..." Minami said while looking at the clock.

"O-okay..." Yutaka reluctantly got up, "_Just as I was getting comfortable … Minami-chan was so warm ..."_

The two walked upstairs into Minami's room, and laid out a futon for Yutaka to sleep on.

"Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the floor, Yutaka?"

Yutaka nodded and smiled, "Yeah! I'll be fine, Minami-chan."

"Alright, well just tell me if you need anything ..." Minami blushed slightly and turned off the light, "Good night Yutaka."

"Good night, Minami-chan." Even though it turned out to not be a good night. While Minami was sleeping peacefully in her bed, Yutaka was lying awake in her futon unable to sleep.

"_I knew I couldn't do it … I shouldn't have mentioned it to Konata, she's going to be so disappointed in me."_

Yutaka began tearing up, then crawled out of her futon and sat on the edge of Minami's bed. She knew she wasn't awake, but Yutaka just wanted to look at Minami's peaceful sleeping face.

"_She's so cool and pretty, even when she sleeps ..."_

"Minami-chan … are you awake?"

Minami didn't respond, she only retained her silent sleeping pose. Yutaka felt a little relieved, she was hoping she didn't wake Minami up, she'd feel really bad.

"Minami-chan … I know you can't hear me, but I just wanted to know … I think you're really … c-c-cu..." Yutaka sighed, "_I can't say it even though she's sleeping... Come on Yutaka, just say it!"_

"Minami-chan, I LIKE YOU!", Yutaka sighed a breath of relief, but then froze up, realizing how loud she had said that. "_Hopefully Minami-chan didn't hear th-"_

"Yutaka …?"

"_Oh no … she heard me, what am I going to do?"_

"Minami-chan, i'm sorry … you weren't supposed to hear that, I just wanted you to know how I felt but I was too embarrassed to tell you ..." Minami didn't say anything, but instead just stared at the now sobbing petite girl sitting on the side of her bed.

"I can understand if you think i'm weird … heh … I would too, after all i'm way younger than you, and ..."

"Yutaka ..."

Yutaka, still sobbing, looked at Minami who was now inches away from her face. Yutaka didn't know what to do or say, so she just kept silent, she tried to speak but she was cut off when Minami gently pecked her lips with her own. Yutaka was shocked to say the least, and just sat there blushing a deep ruby red.

"Yutaka, you aren't weird, you … should have told me sooner, because I like you too."

Yutaka looked like she was ready to pass out at any second, her face was beat red and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Minami was beginning to worry if she did or said something wrong, until Yutaka jumped into Minami's arms and cried on her shoulder. All the while saying "Minami-chan" over and over. Yutaka cried for a few minutes, then she finally gained control of herself and wiped her eyes, and met Minami's gaze with her own. "_Her eyes are so pretty ... almost like a sapphire."_

"Minami-chan … i'm sorry … I couldn't tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't like me the same way. I didn't want to lose you, because … I really like you, I always have."

Minami didn't say anything back, but instead pressed her lips against Yutaka's again, holding them there. Yutaka was prepared this time, and kissed her back, sitting in her lap and deepening the kiss. Yutaka stroked Minami's short, green hair while the two kissed again and again. Minami's tongue entered Yutaka's which caused her to jump, but she assured Minami she was okay and to keep going. Their tongues danced against each other, allowing each other to savor the other as much as possible. After some time the two parted, Yutaka was exhausted, and fell asleep in Minami's arms after uttering, "Goodnight … Minami ..."

Minami smiled and laid her down next to her in her bed. Throwing the blanket over both of them, she held Yutaka close to her and before drifting off into a peaceful slumber, thought to herself:

"_I wonder how Hiyori will react to this ..."_

_**The End!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

Hey guys! It's Ecstasy here, I know this one sucked hardcore, but it was really difficult considering Yutaka's shy disposition ... either way, reviews and feedback always helps, let me know what I did right or wrong. As always, see you all later!

_Thank you for reading,_

_Love, Ecstasy._


End file.
